Facades
by coke fiend
Summary: A sixth year fic, revolving around willow incident. Contains Lily/Severus and Remus/Severus (slash..) Tells of the facades which we hide behind when we're in fear of being open to hurt, and what happens when the walls tumble down.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

  
** Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm simply some misunderstood soul. Please forgive me.   
  


** Author's Beginning Note: ** This is just a prologue to this next fic I'm starting. I'm not sure if it's any good, and it's all coming from scratch. No one has read it yet, so, yey, you guys get to be the first.   


** > **

** Facades **

** Chapter One: Prologue **

** > **   


**E**ven at age sixteen, Remus Lupin was far from ordinary. He'd lived half of his life believing false stories, making false stories. Everything he was based on seemed to be a lie. It wasn't just that which made him different, for it was his past that created everything that had ever occurred so mysterious. 

When he had come to Hogwarts, Remus had been welcomed, yet viewed with caution from his professors, always having a second eye kept on him. He knew he was being watched, although his watchers might have not known of this knowledge. He knew all the same. It had been in his nature to know these things since he was young. 

He also knew it was not only his professors watching him, but a certain raven haired Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape. It had been in his first year, in which he'd made many friends and many enemies, that Remus had come to discover the Slytherin's certain obsession with watching. He was always watching, almost as if waiting for the time to spring something on someone. It reminded Remus of how a cat stalked a mouse, lying low in the grass, ears back, and waiting for the right moment to spring upon its prey, to give the fatal blow it required to make the capture. 

For six years those ever-watchful beetle-black eyes had surveyed him, and it often made Remus uncomfortable. Being anything but ordinary, Remus had viewed everyone with his own suspicions, often pondering why Dumbledore allowed him to come to school here. Even at this older age, he was not quick to trust, or to be open to more lies. 

Yet, it was he who was always lying. He was a lie himself. 

Before Hogwarts, what Remus was had been considered to all in his family a fictional thing. Being a wizard had not been surprising after he'd been turned, bitten by a werewolf, and cursed for the rest of his life. That was the one thing in which he always tried to hide. He thought that this secret would ruin any chance he had of keeping his friends, which he'd come to grow closer to each passing school year, for those five years since his first. Everyone knew that werewolves were feared greatly, and it was this fact that caused him to stay silent and to never reveal it to anyone. Dumbledore knew, as did the professors. That was enough for him to be highly nervous, questioning what his head master had behind it, his true reasons for admitting a dark creature. 

It seemed right to believe it was based out of pity, or perhaps the goodness in his heart. It was common knowledge that Remus' parents had been murdered long ago, and that he now lived with a foster family. His foster parents, whom he referred to as Mama and Papa, had never told him the exact cause of his genetic parent's deaths. It continued to elude him, but it was half because he'd never asked. He could not bring himself to question it, did not want to. He figured it was better this way. His biological parents were dead, and there was no bringing them back. He was happy with his current family, even so much so he had given over to them the titles he'd never known to any other. His single foster sister, Elizabeth, was to him an actual sister. He'd never known another, nor had he ever known his parents. He'd been told it was because he'd witnessed their murders, or found their bodies. He preferred not to remember which one it was. It only matter that he'd seen one of them, and his mind had tried to protect him from this information, causing him to forget every last bit of it. It was the body's way of dealing with such a great trauma, they'd said. 

So, he could not remember, nor did he want to. His life was anew, and he had learned to cope with never knowing previous events. He never asked; therefore, he was never told. He liked it that way, truly. He figured the saying 'what you don't know can't hurt you' was as true as any. As the years passed, and he grew, Remus made the best of what he had. Though his foster parents weren't exactly wealthy, they were neither poor. He was often targeted for teasing, with his hand-me-down robes, patched and worn, frayed at the bottoms and at the ends of the sleeves. Slytherins took no mercy, nor did they have any respect for what they did not understand. He had many enemies in that house, but he also had many friends. 

First, there was James Potter, loyal and kind, and always true. James had been the first to speak to him, as they shared a compartment together on the Hogwarts express at the beginning of their very first year. James was very easy on the eyes, with unruly black hair, glasses, and bright blue eyes. He was a very intelligent boy, and very skilled at the wizarding sport called Quidditch. His position on the team fitted him very well, or so Remus thought, seeing as James could often be very rash, giving not a second thought to things, yet always managing to come out of the mess in the end, mostly unscathed. He was thin and lanky, slightly built, and with the form of a chaser. It was almost certain no other position would describe him as best, as that of chaser. Yet, atop all that, it had to be his mind that made him a force to be reckoned with. James was cunning, always knowing what to do and just how to do it. He had pulled very successful pranks on the members of the Slytherin house, mainly on Severus Snape and Evan Rosier, Snape's right hand man. Of course, none of those pranks could have been accomplished without the helped of one Sirius Black. 

Sirius was an amazingly sly boy himself, though sneakier than James. He was a scoundrel, that one. He might have been a charmer with the ladies, but aside from those situations, Sirius Black was just downright rotten. He was ruthless as any Slytherin, sometimes getting into fistfights or duels in between classes. He'd been caught a fair few times out after curfew, off to duel with some Slytherin whom had been up for the challenge. He was headstrong and determined, and perhaps that was what drew Remus to him. He had the look of a common thief or criminal with long, untamed hair, pitch black and a lanky form. You could often hint stubble forming after a few days, simply adding to the rough look in which he often presented himself. With this look came much reasoning. One being, if ever in doubt, blame Sirius. It was as that, why Remus had been given quite a few detentions with James and Sirius, the excuse from their Potions teacher, Arabella Figg, being 'guilty by association.' Remus could well remember a time having to squeeze leeches well into the night after being caught sitting at the same table with Sirius, after the other boy had stealthily dropped a firecracker or two into poor Peter Pettigrew's cauldron. 

Thus, leading to the next member of the gang, said Peter Pettigrew. Peter was the quietest of the group, never having much to saw in the company of all three of them. He was bumbling sometimes, mainly under the scornful gaze of Professor Figg, or perhaps the ever-seeing blue eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore. He was polite and kind, always friendly to a lower classman. Peter respected all things for what they were. He was never one to judge, and he was equally easy to trust. Sirius had often teased him for his blonde-colored hair, or his stubby posture. He was short, and easily mistaken for a third year, or perhaps lower. He was chubby, more baby fat on him than the others, and it often deceived people. Though all those things, he could be just as much a stealth as the other two. He played his fair share of pranks on Slytherins, though he was never one to be suspected for them. It was always James and Sirius, or himself. Peter was the type to be just a much a coward at times as he could be brave at others. Loyal through and through, he was one he could always trust with a secret, or perhaps just to lend an ear when you needed one. Remus had done those a few times himself. Peter was a very good person, and never one to be cruel in any way. It was that which made the other three boys close with him, knowing he'd never spill their secrets, and he would always be willing to back them up when they needed it. Sometimes Peter would get involved in the fist-fights with James and Sirius, which Remus never participated in, and at those times, it was the last of the group who took matters into her own hands. 

Lily Evans was the fifth of the gang. Though she was the only female, she was the brain of the whole operation. She was top of her year, high marks in every class, only to be beaten out in Potions. She had only come to befriend the boys during third year. They never considered her to be part of their group truly, but in a way she was. It was an older alliance that the boys had, and with the arrival of Lily, they'd created a newer one, to fit to her presence. Lily was simply too wonderful to be defined. She was an optimist, and it got her into a mess more times than one. She seemed completely innocent, and, Remus would admit, he thought her naive. It wasn't wrong to him, as they often said ignorance could be bliss, but more time than one that saying had been incorrect. Lily was not one to be defined to Remus, and he wouldn't even try. She had the loveliest ginger-red hair, the most breathtaking emerald eyes, and the most brilliant, radiating smile one could ever even imagine. She was short, though not as short as Peter. At one glance one could be instantly captivated. She was always a good-natured person and willing to give everyone a benefit of the doubt. Like Peter, she was easily trusted and trusts others just the same. She was never quick to judge and believing in second chances when the first had failed. The other four were immediately put-off in the presence of Slytherins, but Lily simply was not. Nothing could break her mood, or so it seemed. It was clear to everyone but Lily that James fancied her just fine. He could often be caught staring openly at the girl, Remus simply rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. Lily liked everyone, and it was because of this that James got the wrong idea of her. All in all, the five of them made quite a team. 

Yet, beneath the surface, things were rather complicated. A few of the members of this group held amazing facades, hiding behind masks, and keeping secrets that one should not. Remus was one of them, which was true. He would never deny it. He would also never deny that he was able to tell when one had a secret. Perhaps from a quickened heart rate, faster breathing, shifty eyes, or just by posture. Remus could sense everything there was when it came to being nervous or frightened of a secret slipping. 

As sixth year started, Remus could sense these things more and more, often everyday, sometimes in long intervals, but it did not matter. They were there, and he knew so. Someone, besides him, was keeping a secret, and it was this that began quite a year, one that the five would never forget. It didn't take long for Remus to get a feeling of the nervousness, just at the Sorting Feast, the first night of return. 

He was determined to understand it, and he was going to. 

His determination built another web of lies and deceit throughout the whole year, the tension rising between him and another in the group. Tension so thick, it could but cut with a knife, as the saying went. So, with the tension, began another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a very eventful year for those involved.   


** > **

To Be Continued 

** > **   


** Author's Ending Note: ** By the way, did I mention I have no beta on this story yet? Any volunteers? The spots open, if no one complies, then back to Tenshi it goes. ^-^; Anyway, hope to have another chapter out soon. This is just a pet project; it has no relation to any of the other fics I'm doing, seeing as it doesn't even have Harry or the others in it. *rolls eyes*   
  


** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^-^ 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  


** Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Do not sue, for I am broke. I'd have but a penny to give thee, and that's no more help than getting stung by a bee.   


** Author's Beginning Note: ** Well, well, look who's back with another chapter. *blinks rapidly* I think I'm having fun writing this. Maybe not, though don't tempt me.   


** > **

**Facades**

**Chapter Two**

** > **   


It was nearly time for Christmas holidays, the Great Hall a buzz like never before. The Gryffindor table was perhaps the loudest of all the others, merrymaking coming naturally. Remus Lupin sat at the end of the table, a book open in front of him, plate shoved to the side as he read on silently, oblivious to all around him, or so it seemed. He slowly turned a page, eyes transfixed, wide, and unblinking. He was often entertained easily once he found a topic interesting at all. It was quite easy to keep him intent on finishing a project once started. As he made a move to reach for the corner of the page once more, an owl crashed down into the bowl of apples and oranges across from him, sending the fruits tumbling from their spot, rolling down the table and over the edge. The bird simply hopped up, shaking its head and ruffling its feathers as it dropped a large envelope onto Remus' open book and instantly launching itself back into the air, flying out without much disturbance as before. 

Remus blinked rapidly, picking the envelope up gingerly, closing the book once it was removed. He absently picked an orange from his lap, setting it back into the nearly empty bowl, a few other students doing the same, though sending him curious glances every now and then. Just as Remus' finger found its way under the top, ready to open it, Sirius Black plopped down next to him, hitting him square in the side of the head with one of the stray apples. His head snapped to the side, and he turned, glaring at the black-haired boy, whom only smirked, raising an eyebrow as his gaze drifted to the letter the tawny-haired Gryffindor held. 

"What's that, hm?" He question, making a move to grab it. Luckily, Remus was expecting such an act. It was always to be expected when dealing with one Sirius Black. He swatted the hand away, scolding at his friend. "Not any of your concern, I'm afraid." He replied, sniffing arrogantly, but his blooming smile giving everything away. 

"Fine, fine, be that way then. Pass me an orange, will you?" Sirius asked gruffly, pointing toward one undisturbed orange in the bowl. Remus reached across, nearly rasping the orange before it was plucked right out from under his fingers. He glanced up, frowning deeply, but it soon turned upside down as well, when he saw it was Lily Evans. The redhead smiled, winking playfully as she tossed the orange at Sirius, hitting him upside the head in revenge for Remus. She patted her brown-haired boy's head in a motherly manner as she gracefully took a set across from him. 

"Having a pleasant morning, Sirius? Remus?" She smiled at the both of them. 

She was a lovely thing, and no one would dare disagree. It was impossible not to return that radiating smile, even for some Slytherins, thus, Remus and Sirius beamed at their female companion. 

"Oh yes, Lils." Remus answered tucking the letter he'd received away into one of his many robe pockets. No questions were asked, even then. Sirius and Lily knew better than to ask of it. Remus had always been very secretive about the mail he got. They all knew this. Sometimes it was too much to bear, watching him read the letters. Remus would only smile bitterly once done, causing their curiosity to spur to new heights, always wanting to know, but never allowing themselves to ask. None of them were very close to Remus, though if anything, Lily was the closet. Not even she dared to. 

"_Splendid_!" She said hurriedly, trying not to let the other know what she'd been thinking. 

"Where's James?" Sirius asked, glancing around the table for the familiar mop of messy black hair belonging to their friend, James Potter. He was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Peter Pettigrew. "And Peter." Remus added for Sirius, sending a scowl in his direction. None of the four were very close with the blonde-haired boy named Peter, but they tried to treat him just as equally as they would the others, just sometimes it was hard. He was always so quiet. 

"I'm not sure, I saw James in the common room earlier." Lily sniffed, leaning in somewhat, trying to get a glimpse of the book title on the leather cover on Remus' novel. "I hope he's not up to no good again." She continued, pouting when Remus pulled the book from the tabletop, stuffing it into his book sack. "You know what Professor Figg said. She'll have him booked for detention for the rest of the year if he plays anymore pranks on those Slytherins." 

At the mention of their opposing house, Sirius and Remus glanced toward the far table, occupied by students whom looked like they'd rather be anywhere else in the world, but there. Sirius sneered as he turned away, shrugging to Lily's statement. "Let him do what he wants, it's his hide, not ours." He commented, and the other two nodded, having to agree with him. 

"Although, I still don't approve-" Lily began, but fell silent as James entered the Great Hall, Peter tagging along a few steps behind, wringing his hands nervously in front of him. Lily's eyes narrowed at the movement, a deep scowl crossing her brow. "Look there, I bet you anything he's dragged Peter into whatever it is!" She accused, huffing. 

The other two reached them in no time at all, James and Peter sitting down, James next to Lily, and Peter next to him. They paid no mind to the stern look Lily was giving them, or the anxious one Sirius was sending their way. Remus himself was gazing across the hall, once more oblivious to all else. 

His gaze had been met not a moment before by a pair of beetle black orbs, staring at him from Slytherin table. Remus knew those eyes very well, for they had watched him many years. The owner, Severus Snape, had taken an intense interest in him during their first year. It was still a mystery to Remus just why. He was positive Snape could not know his secret. Surely that couldn't be it? He narrowed his eyes instinctively, but the black ones were turned away, their attention directed to the boy sitting next to Snape, Evan Rosier. Remus snorted quietly, looking back to James and Peter, only to find all eyes on him. 

He raised a fine brow, looking between them all. "Hm?" He inquired, uncomfortable by the attention. 

"I asked you if you agreed." Lily told him, concern evident in her emerald eyes, only adding to Remus' discomfort. He looked away from her, not wanting to have to look at her. Instead, he looked at James, whom held the same worry in his eyes. Remus inwardly sighed. "Agreed with what?" He asked finally, figuring it would help greatly if he knew at all what they were talking of. 

"That those Slytherins need to be put into line again." Sirius supplied for him, earning a kick under the table from Lily. "Sirius Black!" She hissed, smiling despite her tone. "Don't you dare go putting those ideas into these guys' heads." She gathered her books quickly, with a glance down at her magical watch, which she'd gotten for an early Christmas present from the Transfiguration teacher. None of them knew the reason for the gift, it was rather peculiar.. 

"Remus?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and his vision blurred before he looked up, meeting those emerald eyes. "Sorry, Lils." He mumbled, pulling his bag strap onto his left shoulder and standing, just as the others had already done. 

"Are you alright? You seem-distant?" Still, Remus could not meet those eyes. He nodded dumbly, smiling. "I'm fine, Lily, just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep at all last night." He excused it, nodding to her with yet another forced smile, instantly upping his pace and catching up with the boys. 

He did not catch Lily's frown, nor the narrowing of those beetle-black eyes at his back, as they stepped passed Slytherin's table. 

  


** ~ * ~ * ~ > ~ * ~ * ~ **

  


The group entered Potions several minutes later, taking a spot near the back, like always. James and Sirius were seated next to each other, Remus, Lily, and Peter behind them on the next row. Lily looked slightly disgruntled as she sat next to Remus, earning herself scrutiny. He wanted to know what was wrong with her lately, but he kept his mouth shut, opening his bag and pulling out his ink and quill, setting them neatly in front of him. 

He chewed his bottom lip, leaning back in slightly, glancing up toward the ceiling, which was stained with different colors in many places, making it look like someone had decided to just toss paint on it. Remus directed his attention toward James, whom was now whispering to Sirius, both boys with the same expression: that of mischief. Remus found himself shaking his head, wondering just what the two were planning next. He himself had an idea of a swell prank, but it was not his area to tread into. He preferred not to get involved in the house wars. 

The class settled down instantly when the door to the classroom opened, and their Potions teacher, Arabella Figg, stepped into the room, hawk-like eyes searching over all of them. Satisfied that no one was missing her class, she stalked to her desk, sitting easily down into the chair and pulling out a stack of papers from the right-hand drawer. She said nothing for a while, leaving the class to sit in silence. They were used to these things, not really caring either way. Suddenly, Professor Figg slammed her quill down, and, Remus noted, caused Peter to nearly leap out of his skin. 

She stood, crossing her arms over her chest and clearing her throat, as to gain any attention she did not already have. Next him, Remus could see Lily was alert, quill ready to take any notes she may need, eyes glued on her professor. He inwardly chuckled, surprised that although he'd known her many years, Lily had not changed on bit. She was still that first year he remembered, bright and eager to learn. It seemed, that of all of them, she was the one to change least, but Remus knew better than that. 

Tod ay, class, we will be making a truth potion." Professor Figg informed them, eyebrows raising, disappearing into her hairline at the few groans, mainly from the Slytherins, for it was only they who would dare make any outburst in this class. She ignored them, as she always did, and continued on, "If you did your assignment from yesterday, you should know just what to do. I believe I had you read the text on preparing the potion in your books?" She smirked. "If you did not, then you are left to your own devices." She sat down, picking up her quill once more. "The supplies are in the storage room. Only use what you will need, do not waste anything. You may begin." Those words spoken, Professor Figg began to grade the papers she had set out earlier, making large, slashing marks across any incorrect answers. 

Lily beamed, hopping up from her seat in between the two boys and clapping Remus on the back. "I'll do great at this! I've been hoping she'd let us make one, you know." She said to them as Remus pulled himself up. "Professor Figg?" He called out nervously, always unsure of himself in this class. "You didn't assign partners-." He ceased to speak when his professors looked up at him, eyes narrowing. "I suspected you could fend for yourselves. You and Mister Black do need some extra help, don't you?" She drawled easily, eyes glinting, knowing Remus would not like the whole class knowing that bit of information. "Lupin, Black, with Miss Evans." She snapped, turning back to the papers once more. "Be glad I'm in a merciful mood." 

Remus was, too. He truly was, though still embarrassed at her words. He smiled at Lily, shrugging, knowing she would not mind. She was always out to help him, trying to get him to do all his class work and homework that they were assigned. This was possibly a field day for her, having two at once. 

"Come on, then!" She grinned, Sirius turning around, away from James, whom stepped around to take Lily's seat next to Peter. The three, soon followed by James and Peter, went off to the storage closet, like most others, Lily listing off everything they would need. She seemed to always memorize the texts. 

None of them noticed Evan Rosier sneaking by the cauldron James and Peter were to share, tossing something within it. He smirked, returning to his spot across the room, where Snape waited, ingredients already gathered, and ready to begin. 

  


** ~ * ~ * ~ > ~ * ~ * ~ **

  


It was well toward the end of the class before any incident occurred. Peter had been stirring the potion he and James had worked on, just as he should, from what the directions Lily had given included. James himself was chatting away with Sirius, just as before. Lily and Remus sat in silence, Lily stirring their potion slowly, as she had instructed Peter to do. Everything was tranquil, though Remus felt them all being watched and very closely at that. It was unnerving to him, as it was any other time. It was almost to the point when he could not take it anymore when it happened. 

Peter had stopped in his stirring, dropping in the very last ingredient. The moment it hit into the potion, the whole cauldron shook, and it erupted, just as a volcano would have, showering everyone within reach in the liquid. Yet, there was something horribly wrong. The moment the potion made contact with Peter's skin, it was turned green and silver striped, almost like a tiger. 

Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus were not spared, either. A few Gryffindors around them were also unfortunate, but it was clear what had happened. Remus' glare sought out Snape, and it was a no-brainer to him. He knew, everyone knew. Snape and Rosier were covering their mouths in silent laughter, eyes dancing with amusement, smirks in place. 

Professor Figg was on them within seconds, scolding deeply as she observed them. Finally, she sneered, chuckling lightly, it was more like a cackle to those colored in Slytherin's trademark combinations. "Very well, class dismissed. Mister Snape and Mister Rosier, please stay and clean up this mess. Thank you for the entertainment, though." He smirked down at the Gryffindor group, sweeping off, out of the room, leaving them. The rest of the class began to file out after her, and soon it was on the Gryffindor group, Snape and Rosier, all glaring daggers at each other. 

Lily looked near tears, her red hair now green and silver, she felt at it gingerly, not even bothering to show her displeasure, for it was evident. "How could you?" She cried finally, frowning deeply, which was very unbefitting for her. "That was just down right cruel." She finished, gathering up her books quickly and racing from the room best she could without actually fleeing. 

Sirius and James exchanged glances, Sirius' murderous and James' nothing but anger. "Bloody prat," James mumbled, never one to start anything usually. He would not make an exception this time, even if they had hurt Lily. He slung his bag over his shoulder, nodding to Sirius and Peter, and the three left, hoping to catch up with Lily. 

Remus raised an eyebrow, still observing his skin. He had to admit; it was quite devious, painting your enemy house your own house's colors. They'd have to walk around like that, for the whole student body to see, most devious indeed. 

He looked up finally, at the other two. He sent his most charming smile in their direction, nodding his head. "Very nice." He commented, shrugging his own bag strap onto his shoulder, picking up his bottle of ink and placing it gently into the side pocket. Snape was glaring at him now, black eyes full of fury. 

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, furrowing his brows. 

Rosier ignored him completely, sneering. "Come on, Severus, let's clean this up. We'll be late to Transfiguration if we don't hurry." Snape nodded his silent agreement, and Remus knew this as to mean he was not being fully ignored. He sighed, biting his bottom lip as he made his way to the door, leaving. 

  


** ~ * ~ * ~ > ~ * ~ * ~ **

  


He caught up with the rest of the group outside the common room, much later. They were just going inside, Lily pausing, waiting for him. He hurried up to her, smiling. "You couldn't find a reverse spell or something?" He asked her, seeing that her skin was still colored. "No," She replied in a huff, the two stepping inside the common room. "Madam Parks said it would wear off on its own within twenty-four hours." She sighed heavily, frowning. 

"Those Slytherins," She said, "always so nasty. It's no wonder they haven't got many friend, hm?" She smiled, heading toward the steps leading up to the girl's dorm. Remus stayed within the den, going to sit down on one of the large, winged armchairs beside the fireplace. He gazed out on of the windows on the other side of the fireplace, sighing heavily. 

He could sense the moon, could almost see it in his mind. He knew it was almost full, and it was plain to see for him. He'd been eating less within the past week, sleeping more, staying up later, and looking more and more ill by the day. He figured he'd have to go see Dumbledore soon. He needed a new excuse for disappearing. The last had been that his mother had fallen ill herself, requesting he return home to keep her company while her husband was away on business. Of course, his mother was neither ill, nor his father away on a business trip. Rather, Remus was curled up on the floor of a shack in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village nearby, referred to as the Shrieking Shack. One could figure why, if only they knew a werewolf lurked there during the full moon, but they did not. 

They only heard the pained yells, the howls, the scratching at the doors, and sometimes, if they dared come close enough, a glimpse of fur, or a growl directed to the outside. It was always like that. The shack had come to be considered 'haunted' due to all of those strange things, but only Dumbledore, his professors, and he knew the truth. No one else needed to know. 

Though, Remus suspected Snape might be well on his way to knowing his little secret. That thought was terrifying on its own. Remus could only fret over if Snape found out and told everyone. It was a well-known fact that werewolves or vampires, any dark creatures for that matter, were not allowed to attend school here. Dumbledore had been too kind with this, and it was risking his own position has Head Master. It was the least Remus could do, to try and keep it all on the down low. He tried his very best. 

Feeling completely worn, he pulled his legs underneath him, curling up in the large chair, almost in a cat-like way. He watched the fire dance lazily in the hearth, almost in an unearthly manner. Such things always struck his attention. He watched it wave and flicker, sway about, almost in an exotic sort of dance, like it was teasing him. He drew his eyes away finally, blinking rapidly as his vision was blurred. 

He felt a small breeze blow through the stonewalls, almost reminding him of the dungeons. It was always so cold. He could not imagine having to hold-up in that sort of environment. He got cold extremely easy, which was why he'd taken the time to cast a heating spell on his cloak that he always wore around the school. It was the most convenient way to keep warm, and it worked nicely during winter, as was obvious. 

There was a creak behind him, from the stairs, and he peered around the back of the chair, though saw nothing. He raised an eyebrow, but did not call out. He thought that was foolish, for sometimes no one was there at all. It was like talking to one's self. 

Spooked now, Remus slipped from his position and off of the armchair, padding across the floor and up the stairs. He figured he'd try to get some sleep tonight, at least it'd seem like the paint would wear off quicker. 

  


** ~ * ~ * ~ > ~ * ~ * ~ **

  


The next morning, Remus rose extra early to go see the head master. They'd come to the conclusion that his excuse this time would be that his sister was having problems with her baby, as it was her first child and it was expected that she would. 

Though Remus hated to always lie to his friends, he felt it necessary. He could not risk being discovered, and he dreaded to think of what would happen if he were. One slip up, and he'd be expelled and sent right back home. He hated to think how disappointed his parents would be in him, even if they pretended they were not feeling so. 

As he made his way to lunch, Remus finally notice that the paint from the day before had worn off, and he hadn't even realized it until now. He was thankful for that, glad that he wouldn't be laughed at more than usual today. He smiled slightly as he entered the Great Hall, heading over to Gryffindor table, where James was motioning him to a seat next to him. Remus complied, taking the offered seat and sending James a brilliant smile. 

"Good morning!" Lily greeted him as he sat, lowering her book as she gazed across the table at him, wearing a smile that could equally match his own. Remus nodded to her before directing his attention back to James, just as Lily did hers to her book. 

It was then that Remus noticed Sirius and Peter were nowhere to be seen. He raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to question James on it, but the raven-haired boy beat him to it. 

"Detention, again." He said, shrugging. "Sirius got caught up in a brawl with Rosier on the way down here. Peter was just doing his usual bit, you know? Backing up." Remus nodded after he finished, feeling sorry for the blonde-haired Peter. He shrugged the feeling aside, it having been his own choice to intervene and no one else's. 

James had turned back to talking with some of the other members of the house, and soon afterward Remus had pretty much gone to his own world in thought, absently tracing patterns on the wooden table in a ring of water, where a goblet had evidently once set. 

It was only a matter of time until Remus was supposed to be on his way to the Shrieking Shack, in which he spent his nights during the full moon. It was located in the wizarding village, Hogsmeade, atop a hill. It had long since been abandoned, boarded up, and nearly forgotten, as it sat on the edge of the town. It had remained that way until Remus had come along, finding a purpose for it by way of Dumbledore. The man had told him it would work out, and it surely had. The noises during the full moon were just twisted into ghost stories, and the old house was thought nothing more of, just a haunted house. Hardly anyone dared to go near it due to the stories, and those brave enough to venture close, were warded off by many magical shields, mainly for their own protection, though partially for Remus' as well. 

He was to leave just as the first class of the day started, to return to his dorm and collect the few things he would need. He usually only brought a spare set of robes, just in case the set he did wear were ruined in some way due to the transformation. Once ready, he would head out across the school grounds, trying his best to not be seen. There was a large, gnarled tree located on Hogwarts grounds, known as the Whomping Willow. Not many crossed paths with this beast of a tree, and those who did regretted their venture later. Remus did, though. It had been arranged that a secret passage be located here, at the base of the tree, only to be unlocked by a button, disguised as a knot, on the tree. Once hit, the tree would cease to move, and the entrance would be revealed. 

It was a simple way for Remus to travel. The passage led right into the Shrieking Shack, and could be locked, just in case his wolf form decided to try to leave the shack. 

He appreciated the effort Dumbledore and the staff took to ensure the safety of the others around him, as well as himself. It made him wonder if he was more a pest than anything else, but those thoughts did not remain for long, generally. 

Remus was finally pulled from his thoughts, as James stood next to him. He instantly stood as well, returning his forgotten smile to his face as Lily's gaze landed on him, as she packed away her book into her bag. Neither of his friends noticed that he did not carry his own bag, or any books at all. He didn't exactly expect them to have, and he didn't particularly care. 

Lily returned his smile, quickly heading off after a group of girls, whom she often associated herself with. Remus watched her go, as the hall quickly emptied, and he even missed James' exit. He sighed, turning and leaving himself, needing to hurry just a bit more than usual, knowing he'd forgotten to owl his sister that morning, as he tried to do each day when there was a full moon. 

  


** ~ * ~ * ~ > ~ * ~ * ~ **

  


Remus entered the Shrieking shack from the trap door, which came up on the bottom floor. He crawled to his feet slowly, pulling his small bag up after him. He shut the door, kneeling down to latch the lock into place, as he always tried to remember to do. 

Looking around, Remus had no doubt as to why he had nightmares of this place. It wasn't exactly considered welcoming, and definitely wasn't cozy in the least, but it was his home for more than one time each school year, and he'd grown used to staying there his one night. 

He stepped lightly across the dusty, wooden floor, coming to a stop in front of one of the boarded up windows inside the room. He peered through the crack, still seeing the sunlight, and feeling a small amount of disappointed in its presence. He really wanted this to be over as quick as possible, and he truly did hate lying to his friends. They would question him, just as they always did, when he returned, and he dreaded that more than anything else. It meant he'd have to lie more to them, and build more webs to become entangled in. He hated it very much. 

He sighed, walking to a corner and setting his bag down before smoothly sitting himself down on top of it, avoiding the dusty floorboards the best he could, being sensitive to dust. He sniffed, nose twitching, and he settled down for the usual, long wait he had to endure, knowing he didn't want to wait, or for the wait to be over. The transformation was far from something you looked forward to while waiting. 

He closed his eyes, pulling his knees closer, and hoping to get a small amount of sleep before nightfall, or else he would not get any at all until the following night, if not even later. The moon's effects could carry over a few nights, if it was a particularly rough shift. 

He tried not to think about it anymore, and with this extra effort, he was able to clear his mind just enough to fall quickly asleep, and he would need to extra energy. 

  


** > **

To Be Continued 

** > **

  


** Author's Ending Note: ** Well, here's chapter two, finally. Hope you guys didn't have to wait too long. -_-; I can't help myself. Anywho, see you guys next chapter. 

  


** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^-^; 


End file.
